


Move Your Hand

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto objects to where Jack’s put his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/author's choice. "Why is your hand there?",’ at fic_promptly.

“Jack,” Ianto said in a tone of patience tried to the limit, “why is your hand there?”

“Well, I have to put it somewhere.” Jack was trying for an air of innocence, but not really succeeding.

“I’ll grant you that, but it really doesn’t need to be right there, now does it? There are plenty of other places you could put it, and I wouldn’t have the slightest objection, but frankly I find it more than a little disturbing when you put it there. This is a place of work, after all; a little decorum and sensitivity towards others isn’t too much to ask, is it?” 

Ianto raised one elegant eyebrow and Jack unaccountably felt like a naughty schoolboy getting a dressing down from the teacher. It briefly crossed his mind that maybe he should put his foot down. After all, he was the boss, surely that meant he could put his hand anywhere he wanted to, right?

Then again, when Ianto looked at him like that he was inclined to do whatever the other man suggested.

“You want me to move it?” he asked, a tad reluctantly.

“If you would be so kind. Some of us do have work to do; I have no doubt you have a stack of paperwork on your desk that needs seeing to.”

Of course Ianto knew full well that he did, having put said stack of paperwork there himself less than an hour ago.

Jack sighed, bested again. Oh well, it had been worth a try. With a shrug, he picked up the hand in its jar from the worktop, where he’d left it sitting beside the coffee machine. He’d just have to find somewhere else to put it. Ianto could be so picky!

 

The End


End file.
